Phineas e Ferb Salvam o Verão
|original = Phineas and Ferb Save Summer |imagem= Phineas e Ferb Salvam o Verão Imagem 1692.jpg |legenda= Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Isabella e Baljeet pendurados numa corda |temporada=4 |produçao= 427/428 |transmissao= 207 |nt= 33 |historia= Dani Vetere Jim Bernstein Martin Olson Scott Peterson |escritor= |storyboards= |es= J.G. Orrantia Eddie Pittman Aliki Theofilopoulos Joshua Pruett John Mathot Mike Bell Kyle Menke Mike Diederich |diretor= Robert F. Hughes Sue Perrotto "Diretor Assistente": Russell Calabrese |br= 11 de Setembro de 2014 Grade de programação de Setembro no Disney Channel |eua= 20 de Junho de 2014 |xdbr= |xdeua= 9 de Junho de 2014 |internacional= 14 de Junho de 2014 (Disney XD Espanha) |emparelhadocom= |arco= |adapt= |dvd= |iTunes= }} " " é o trigésimo terceiro episódio da 4ª Temporada. Estreou nos Estados Unidos em 9 de Junho de 2014 pelo Disney XD, e no Brasil em 11 de Setembro de 2014 pelo Disney Channel. Sinopse Phineas, Ferb e seus amigos fazem um concerto mundial de verão justamente quando o mais novo "inator" de Doofenshmirtz move a Terra para longe do Sol, colocando o verão em perigo. Enredo Parte 1 thumb|left|Phineas, Ferb e seus amigos desfrutando da nova invençãoA cena se abre no Parque de Danville, com Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford e Baljeet fazendo uma apresentação da música Verão no Mundo Inteiro. No entanto, logo é revelado que as crianças, na realidade, estão no quintal da casa dos Flynn-Fletcher transmitindo imagens simultâneas delas por todo o planeta através de uma nova tecnologia. No meio da música, Phineas apresenta Perry, o Ornitorrinco, ao público, todavia, em seguida, ele desaparece. Após a linha "Ué, cadê o Perry?" ser dita por Phineas, a cena se muda para uma limusine dirigida por Carl com Monograma no banco de trás juntamente com o agente ornitorrinco. Preocupado com sua vestimenta, Carl diz ao major que nunca esteve numa formatura de cadetes. Monograma então elogia a vestimenta do estagiário, mas alega estar preocupado com outra coisa. Ato contínuo, através de uma minitelevisão, o Coronel Contração conta a Monograma que já comprou o bolo da cerimônia e irá se dirigir a ela assim que limpar a piscina de seu filho. thumb|left|Monograma e Perry dentro da LimusineEducadamente, o major revela que o evento será no Cavaleiros de Danville Hall, salão B. Contração, em seguida, pergunta se o salão B é um salão compartilhado e recebe a resposta de Monograma que a ideia de escolha foi visada priorizando as economias da organização. Temeroso, o coronel pergunta pela segurança. Monograma então tenta passar confiança alegando que o evento está registrado como baile de debutantes. Posteriormente, o Coronel Contração lembra que qualquer contratempo pode custar o cargo de Monograma. Depois que Contração encerra a conexão, Francis assume a Perry e a Carl que está com um bom pressentimento. Nos fundos do outro lado do salão B, Doofenshmirtz chama a atenção de Norm por ele ter dado o nome de outros para serem voluntários de anfitrião para a entrega de prêmios da A.D.O.R.O.B.O.L.I.N.H.O.S.. Em seguida, Heinz se mostra preocupado com a reputação da organização caso outras descubram que eles terão que dividir o espaço com outro evento. Mesmo se sentindo culpado, Norm conta que o evento está registrado como o casamento de uma família. Enquanto isso, nos fundos do lado da O.S.U.S.B. do salão, Carl oferece a seu chefe tirinhas de mortadela enroladas em pão branco para Monograma se tranquilizar. thumb|left|As duas organizações se encontramTodavia, Monograma despreza a receita de família do estagiário e sem pensar duas vezes, se dirige para o auditório. No mesmo momento em que o major inicia a cerimônia de formatura de O.S.U.S.B., Heinz dá início a premiação da A.D.O.R.O.B.O.L.I.N.H.O.S.. Entretanto, o barulho dos agentes animais empolgados do outro lado, fazem com que Heinz grite para obter a devida atenção. Monograma, por sua vez, se incomoda com os gritos do vizinho, e decide tirar satisfação da gritaria. Para a surpresa de todos, quando o militar abre a porta, depara-se com Heinz Doofenshmirtz em uma cerimônia. A partir de então, um certo estresse entre ambos os lados toma conta da cena, até que uma briga desgovernada entre cientistas e agentes secretos passa a acontecer. Enquanto a confusão ocorria no Cavaleiros de Danville Hall, no quarto de Candace, Linda traz do sótão uma caixa cheia de coisas da filha. A jovem então coloca a culpa por ela não ter ido até o sótão nas teias que lá estão. Linda então se decepciona com a filha por ela ainda ter medo de aranhas. Depois de ver Candace tomar um susto com um grampo de cabelo, Linda se retira do quarto dizendo que irá bancar a espeleóloga com Lawrence, enfrentando uma jornada de autoconhecimento numa caverna. De volta ao Cavaleiros de Danville Hall, finalmente o Coronel Contração aparece com o bolo para se unir a cerimônia. Entretanto, acaba se deparando com a total desordem. Furioso, Contração diz firmemente a Monograma que ele é responsável por tornar uma das cerimônias mais sagradas da Agência em um completo e total fracasso. thumb|O Coronel Contração despensa MonogramaAto contínuo, o coronel declama que poderia perdoar Francis por sua incansável dedicação a O.S.U.S.B., mas afirma que provavelmente o major também perdeu o dinheiro do seguro e isso não poderá ser perdoado. Contração então arranca o logotipo do uniforme de Monograma e o bigode dele. Monograma tenta dizer que o bigode era seu, mas acaba sendo ignorado. Sendo assim, até um substituto ser encontrado, Carl ocupa interinamente o cargo de major. Não concordando com tudo que está acontecendo, e sentindo-se despreparado para assumir o cargo, o estagiário tenta alegar algo a Monograma. Porém, o major diz que irá renunciar, e que o jovem precisa ser forte para encarar essa nova batalha. Com os animais cantarolando The Battle Hymn of the Republic, Francis Monograma se retira do recinto de cabeça erguida. No quarto de Candace, a jovem resolve vasculhar a caixa. Inicialmente ela se depara com uma tiara brilhante, porém, o que capta de fato sua atenção é uma fita cassete desconhecida escrita "para a futura Candace". Curiosa, Candace vai até o quintal perguntar a seu irmão onde ela poder assistir o filme da fita. Phineas então se lembra que Lawrence tem um tocador universal na garagem o qual pode reproduzir o conteúdo da fita. thumb|left|Lawrence e Linda conhecem o guia SaulEnquanto isso, na Caverna Jumento no Parque dos Três Estados, Linda e Lawrence conheciam o guia de espeleologia. Animado, Lawrence assume que mal pode esperar para iniciar sua jornada de autoconhecimento rastejando pelas entranhas da terra. Entretanto, o guia diz que o anúncio estava errado e revela que seu nome é Saul. Novamente focando a residência dos Flynn-Fletcher, Candace põe a fita no tocador universal e finalmente consegue ver as primeiras imagens do que foi gravado por Stacy. Candace se comove com sua aparência fofa de quando ela tinha somente cinco anos de idade. No vídeo, a pequena Candace se apresenta e diz que, apesar de ter tido um verão incrível, não pôde fazer tudo que gostaria. Sendo assim, concebeu uma lista de coisas para a Candace futura cumprir: inventar um sabor de sorvete, tirar nota A em ortografia, andar de unicórnio, e vencer o medo de aranhas. Ao se deparar com a última missão, Candace se preocupa. thumb|A Terra começa a se afastar do SolNa Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz, Heinz abre a porta da frente para Perry entrar e diz que sente pelo que aconteceu com o Major Monograma. Em seguida, Perry cai numa armadilha de espuma, não podendo se mover. Com o ornitorrinco imobilizado, Doofenshmirtz conta que não está tentando dominar a Área dos Três Estados ultimamente pois comprou uma caixa de protetor solar fator 110, inútil para seu problema de pele. Sendo assim, resolveu criar o Muda a Terra de Posição Para Mais Longe do Sol-Inator, uma máquina que irá afastar consideravelmente a Terra do Sol para que ele possa usar o protetor solar que comprou por engano. Ato contínuo, o cientista explica que a inator funciona como um raio trator que puxa a massa de Júpiter como âncora para levar a Terra para longe do Sol. Depois da explicação do cientista, Perry reage iniciando uma briga. Porém, após ser lançado contra o inator, o agente acaba esbarrando no botão de ação dele, fazendo com que a Terra passe a se afastar do Sol. Parte 2 A partir do momento em que a Terra começa a tremer, Candace associa o acontecimento a alguma coisa que seus irmãos estão programando. Todavia, Phineas não entende também o porquê daquilo e resolve colocar Irving para continuar o show enquanto ele e os outros investigam o que está acontecendo. Por não conhecer muitas músicas, Irving resolve cantar uma canção de acampamento que sua mãe lhe ensinou. Enquanto Irving entretinha o público, Phineas percebia com o auxílio de seu barômetro de bolso que a pressão atmosférica abaixou drasticamente desde o início da manhã. Buford então pergunta se Phineas verificou a pressão atmosférica de manhã, e recebe como resposta um sim. Em seguida, Phineas avista patos migrando para o sul, e estranha o acontecimento, uma vez que essa não é a época de migração desses animais. Temeroso, Phineas afirma que há alguma coisa estranha com o clima. Baljeet então sugere monitorar as condições da alta atmosfera com seu balão meteorológico. Curioso, Buford pergunta por que Baljeet tem um balão meteorológico. Incomodado, Baljeet diz a Buford que ele tem moldes em escala real de todos os seus amigos, deixando o valentão sem palavras. Enquanto Phineas, Ferb e seus amigos inciam os primeiros estudos para entender o que está acontecendo com o clima, no quarto de Candace, Stacy se lembra da lista que sua melhor amiga aos cinco anos de idade escreveu prometendo cumprir quando crescida. Após saber que Candace terá que vencer seu medo de aranhas para completar a lista, Stacy passa a duvidar que sua amida consiga completar todas as missões. Com um certo tom de deboche, Candace afirma não ter medo de aranhas, todavia, novamente se assusta com o prendedor de cabelo em forma de borboleta na caixa, pensando ser uma aranha. Enquanto isso, na Caverna Jumento, Linda e Lawrence iniciavam o tour com Saul e logo de frente se deparavam com uma salamandra sem olhos. Em seguida, a cena se muda para o quartel general secreto da O.S.U.S.B., onde Perry se depara com a total desordem entre os animais até ser chamado por Carl, que está preso em uma gaiola. Ato contínuo, Monty aparece a procura de seu pai e querendo compreender o motivo pelo qual o quartel está parecendo um zoológico. Carl então informa a Monty que Francis Monograma foi demitido e, por conta disso, todos os agentes estão enlouquecendo, exceto Agente P. Carl então toma posse de uma lista enviada pelo Agente Pombo. Na lista, o agente informa que a temperatura ambiental sofreu uma pequena mudança, há intransigência na prefeitura, e a A.D.O.R.O.B.O.L.I.N.H.O.S. irá fazer uma reunião secreta. Frente a tudo isso, Monty pergunta ao estagiário o que ele pretende fazer. Carl então se desespera e se pergunta por que tudo veio a acontecer exatamente durante seu comando. Na tentativa de acalmar Carl, Monty diz ao estagiário que ele conhece a Agência tão bem quanto Monograma, talvez melhor, e que os agentes secretos precisam apenas de um líder. Com isso, finalmente Carl resolve se encorajar e dar ordens a todos os agentes. Agente P, por sua vez, é ordenado que vá até a prefeitura analisar o que está acontecendo lá. Mesmo com o estagiário não concordando de início, Monty se prontifica a ir até a central da A.D.O.R.O.B.O.L.I.N.H.O.S. investigar o que os cientistas planejam fazer. Feliz por sua reviravolta, Carl agradece ao colega. Do outro lado da cidade, a cena revela que Monograma está trabalhando no Mr. Cachorro Gelado para tentar levar a vida. Porém, sua cabeça e seus sentidos agem como se ele ainda fosse um major. Depois de entregar um lanche no drive-thru, Francis pergunta a seu chefe, Jeremy, como ele está indo. Ao se deparar com o desanimo do jovem, Monograma calcula que será demitido. Sendo assim, ele mesmo tira a roupa de empregado e se demite, saindo do recinto como um militar. Jeremy então revela que só iria pedir para que ele limpasse o banheiro. Sem Monograma, o jovem pede para Dolores, outra funcionária da lanchonete, limpar o banheiro. Em outro ponto da cidade, Candace cumpre as três primeiras tarefas de sua lista com a ajuda de Stacy: cria um novo sabor de sorvete, tira nota A em ortografia, e anda de unicórnio (ou quase isso). Entretanto, foge da tarefa de perder o medo de aranhas. Já em frente à prefeitura, o prefeito Roger Doofenshmirtz diz à população e a toda imprensa que, para passar pela repentina mudança temporal, basta usar um casaco. No entanto, uma moça diz que seus casacos são feios e natalinos, o que leva Roger a afirmar que, nessa ocasião, basta usar roupas mais quentes. Em seguida, um homem, após fazer reclamações, percebe que o casaco do prefeito é feito de um material de qualidade e ordena que todos avancem nele. Roger então é atacado pela população, mas, para sua sorte, Perry, o Ornitorrinco, aparece com seu jatinho para levá-lo até o topo da prefeitura. No entanto, depois de um breve tempo, o prefeito passa a perguntar-se como irá fazer para sair do local. Novamente no quintal dos Flynn-Fletcher, Baljeet calcula que, segundo os aspectos atmosféricos, o mundo está passando por uma frente fria que não dá o mínimo sinal de trégua. Phineas então conta que não se lembra de um único dia de verão em Danville em que ele não usasse uma camiseta e um short. Isabella, por sua vez, completa a fala do amigo, dizendo que a camiseta era sempre listrada e o short sempre azul marinho. Baljeet, logo depois, revela que não compreende o motivo pelo qual seus cálculos entre a distância da Terra e o Sol estão dando errado, o que pode estar acontecendo pelo fato do planeta ter se movido. Com a temperatura esfriando cada vez mais, Phineas sugere que mais testes sejam feitos para provar que de fato a Terra se moveu. Enquanto mais testes eram programados, Monty chegava às escondidas na reunião secreta dos líderes da A.D.O.R.O.B.O.L.I.N.H.O.S., onde Rodney, após ouvir umas piadas de Doofenshmirtz, declara que este é o momento certo para atacar a O.S.U.S.B.. Posteriormente, Rodney propõe que todos os cientistas trabalhem sujo, inicialmente capturando todos os agentes na encolha e os aprisionando no esconderijo da A.D.O.R.O.B.O.L.I.N.H.O.S.. Após ser perguntado sobre quem afastou a Terra do Sol, Doofenshmirtz se manifesta e em seguida apresenta o plano de seu inator. Rodney então se anima, alegando que, com o plano de Doof, a organização poderá dominar o mundo. Assustado, Monty acaba sendo ouvido por alguns cientistas, embora o Dr. Diminutivo pense que o som seja normal de prédios velhos, mesmo depois de Monty dizer "eu tenho que avisar ao Carl". Num empório de insetos, Stacy tenta ajudar Candace a cumprir o último desafio da lista. No entanto, a ruiva parece não conseguir nem mesmo chegar perto de uma aranha. Stacy então decide mostrar como as aranhas são inofensivas mexendo com uma em um terrário. Porém, para a surpresa da jovem, a aranha acaba mordendo seu dedo. Imediatamente Stacy é levada pela ambulância. Ao ver sua melhor amiga ir embora, Candace brevemente se entristece e sente culpada. Enquanto isso, nos testes de Phineas e Ferb, Isabella usa uma bola de tênis para mostrar onde a Terra deveria estar e onde ela está. Uma vez que todos os testes dão o mesmo resultado, Baljeet se desespera por nunca mais poder curtir o verão. Parecendo ainda não entender os fatos, Buford diz que no ano seguinte haverá outro verão e as coisas voltarão a ser como de costume. Phineas então esclarece ao valentão que, caso ninguém faça nada, o verão nunca mais irá existir, e a Terra entrará novamente em uma era do gelo. Ferb, por sua vez, resolve expressar seus sentimentos através da música. Parte 3 thumb|left|As crianças procuram soluções para o problemaO 3º ato se abre com a música A O.S.U.S.B. Vai Cair, cantada por inúmeros cientistas malvados da A.D.O.R.O.B.O.L.I.N.H.O.S.. Em seguida, Buford apresenta a seus amigos em seu computador o que aconteceria caso imãs fossem plantados no centro da Terra. Depois de elogiar o trabalho do Van Stomm, Phineas diz que não sobraram muitas ideias para salvar o verão. Baljeet então apresenta uma simulação para transformar o centro da Terra em um giroscópio, todavia, a ideia também fracassa. Posteriormente, Ferb se lembra de seus pais: "Tomara que esse tempo frio não estrague as aventuras do papai e da mamãe". Imediatamente, a cena foca no tour de Linda e Lawrence pela caverna, onde Saul fica preso em um buraco. Desesperado, o guia pede para que seus clientes cerrem seu braço, no entanto, Linda e Lawrence o puxam com força, e ele consegue se libertar. Se deparando com o total despreparo e com a total falta de profissionalismo de Saul, Linda pergunta ao esposo se ele também tem a impressão de que é a primeira vez que o guia vai à caverna. Novamente no esconderijo da A.D.O.R.O.B.O.L.I.N.H.O.S., Rodney comemora a captura de todos os agentes da O.S.U.S.B.. Logo depois, Doofenshmirtz se lembra de que seu inimigo, Perry, o Ornitorrinco, ainda não foi capturado. Rodney então chama Heinz de "Doutor Estraga-Prazeres", mesmo já havendo um com esse nome, e depois, conta que em breve o mundo se curvará para a organização como o pescoço de Doofenshmirtz se curva para as costas. A piada acaba tirando algumas gargalhadas de outros cientistas, dentre eles, doutor Diminutivo. Enquanto isso, Candace ainda tenta superar seu medo, mas não consegue sequer olhar para uma fotografia de aranha num livro. Depois de se depreciar, Candace dá um tapa no próprio rosto dizendo que o verão ainda não acabou. Porém, ao olhar para fora da janela, ela se depara com um tempo frio e nublado. Chateada, Candace desce até o quintal culpando seus irmãos por terem acabado com o verão. thumb|Doofenshmirtz discursa para a populaçãoA cena então novamente se volta para a prefeitura da Danville, onde os membros da A.D.O.R.O.B.O.L.I.N.H.O.S. discursam para a imprensa e para a população inconformada com o fim do verão. Doofenshmirtz pede à população e à imprensa "calarem a matraca" e, em seguida, apresenta a organização. Irritado com o jeito de conduzir o discurso de Heinz, Rodney o empurra e toma o microfone para falar que eles são os responsáveis por mover a Terra para longe do Sol e que agora irão extorquir o povo. Rodney logo apresenta seu robô que fala espanhol, no caso de algum dos extorquidos falar o idioma. Determinado, Heinz volta a tomar posse do microfone, declamando que, para a Terra voltar a sua posição convencional, algumas exigências deverão ser cumpridas. A primeira: para entrar na montanha-russa a partir de então deverá ter no mínimo a altura do doutor Diminutivo; a segunda: pretzels. Não compreendendo as exigências de Doof, Rodney alega que ele parece uma menininha pedindo coisas ao Papai Noel. Novamente, Rodney empurra Doofenshmirtz e toma o microfone. Referindo-se à população como "submissos", ele revela uma máquina dez vezes maior e mais forte que o "Muda a Terra de Posição Para Mais Longe do Sol-Inator", capaz de trazer ao planeta Terra uma nova era do gelo. Visto isso, pede para que as exigências sejam cumpridas. Logo a população se assusta. Doofenshmirtz, por sua vez, começa a questionar os planos de sua organização. thumb|left|Phineas apresenta a Candace seu plano de salvar o mundoNo quintal da residência dos Flynn-Fletcher, Candace finalmente descobre que alguém mudou a posição da Terra, mas não foram seus irmãos. A adolescente então pergunta se há alguma chance do planeta voltar por conta próprio ao lugar em que estava. Todavia, Phineas diz que não pode arriscar e revela seu plano de construir um motor de foguete enorme para colocar no topo do Monte Danville. Uma vez que um único motor de foguete não seria eficaz, Phineas conta que pediu ajuda a outras crianças que eles conhecerem ao redor do mundo. Enquanto Floria e Abdul montam um motor de foguete no Monte Kilimanjaro, Ganesh e Kabul montam um no Monte Everest, Vsevolod e Vanko no topo do Monte Elbrus e Lupert e Eporwold no Monte Haggenhuge. Candace então pergunta se todos ligarem os foguetes no mesmo instante a Terra volta para seu lugar de origem. Phineas responde que o pensamento da irmã está quase certo, e logo apresenta a ela um painel de controle que deve ser manualizado com cuidado, pois poderia levar ao rompimento da Terra. O menino pede para a jovem ficar no comando, porém, ela pergunta se Irving não poderá fazer isso. A cena então brevemente se volta para o que Irving está fazendo: distraindo a galera, como dito pelo próprio Phineas. Enquanto as crianças ao redor do mundo instalavam os foguetes, na Agência, Monty passava a informação para Carl que os cientistas da A.D.O.R.O.B.O.L.I.N.H.O.S. capturaram todos os agentes secretos, exceto Perry. Desesperado, Carl volta a lamentar o fato de tudo de ruim acontecer exatamente em seu primeiro dia no comando. Corajoso, Monty diz que a única coisa que lhes resta a fazer é salvar os agentes. Carl então ordena que os agentes sejam salvos. Foguetes já instalados pelas crianças ao redor do mundo, o único que falta é o de Danville. Candace então dá o "ok" para que Phineas vá ao Monte Danville com seus amigos, e, em seguida, fecha a cápsula na esperança de não aparecer nenhuma aranha. Chegando lá, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford e Baljeet rapidamente conectam tudo para que a ação seja logo exercida. Isabella faz o último contato com as crianças do outro lado do mundo, e finalmente, Candace ativa os propulsores. Visto isso, lentamente a Terra se move em direção a sua posição de origem. No momento em que o plano de Phineas e Ferb dava certo, os cientistas do mal voltavam tomando sorvete de queijo grelhado para a central da organização na esperança que os líderes mundiais tivessem cumprido suas exigências. O presidente dos Estados Unidos, Barack Obama, então revela que cumpriu todas as normas, exceto a do pretzel. thumb|left|Candace sob o controle da cápsulathumb|Rodney e Doof se comunicam com os líderes mundiaisIrritado, Rodney não aceita as desculpas e explicações de Obama e aciona o botão de sua máquina, condenando a Terra a uma nova era do gelo. Imediatamente, o holograma da Terra na cápsula onde Candace está passa a se mover ao sentido contrário. Phineas então passa a não entender o que está acontecendo. Logo Candace supõe que a potência dos foguetes seja elevada. Sendo assim, os motores não resistem e tudo para de funcionar. No escuro da cápsula, Candace pergunta o que fazer a seu irmão. Reconhecendo os problemas, Phineas conta que sua irmã precisa de um fusível de engate eletromagnético para restabelecer o painel de controle. Ao saber que o único local onde pode-se encontrar o fusível é em uma caixa de ferramentas no sótão, exatamente onde se concentram as aranhas, Candace dá um grito alto demais ao ponto de todos na cidade ouvirem. Parte 4 thumb|Doof se reencontra com MonogramaNo início de uma nova era do gelo, Doofenshmirtz passa a se queixar dos planos de Rodney de fazer a organização dominar o mundo. Insatisfeito, Heinz assume ser um cientista do mal e não um cientista maluco, e, em seguida, sai para tomar ar puro em meio a piadas vindas dos outros cientistas. Em um beco da cidade, Monograma vive como um mendigo ensinando a um rato de esgoto como fazer um chapéu com uma folha de jornal. Doofenshmirtz então aparece e rapidamente é reconhecido pelo ex-major. Não entendendo o motivo pelo qual Monograma está em tal situação, Heinz reclama de seu jeito desleixado. Depois, culpa-o pela mudança de clima. Apesar de tecnicamente a culpa ser de Doofenshmirtz, nada teria acontecido se Monograma tomasse uma atitude, como sempre fez. Aborrecido com o que está acontecendo, Heinz assume que anteriormente ele era apenas um cientista do mal, porém, agora faz parte de uma superorganização de cientistas malucos que querem dominar o mundo. Antes de sair, Doof lamenta o estado deplorável de Francis. Enquanto isso, Monty, Perry e Carl invadem a central da A.D.O.R.O.B.O.L.I.N.H.O.S. pulando o muro e entrando pela porta dos fundos. Logo o trio se depara com quatro capangas da organização. Porém, antes mesmo de Monty pensar em um plano, um quinto capanga de mais de dois metros de altura aparece para deixar tudo mais complicado. O jovem e Perry se separam na tentativa de facilitar as coisas. Sendo assim, o troglodita persegue o ornitorrinco enquanto os outros perseguem Monty, até serem parados por um plano de Carl. Vendo que na força jamais derrotaria o gigante, Perry usa sua astúcia e injeta meia dúzia de siringas contendo alguma substancia que provoca o desabamento do adversário. Satisfeito, Carl pensa em roubar tudo do homem, mas logo é contido por Monty. No instante em que o ratinho da rua amigo de Monograma liberta os agentes secretos da O.S.U.S.B., na residência dos Flynn-Fletcher, Candace tenta superar seu medo de aranhas e entrar no sótão. De repente, ela resolve telefonar para Stacy na esperança da amiga resolver a tarefa. Porém, Stacy está imobilizada no hospital sofrendo com um grande inchaço deixado pela picada da aranha. Não vendo outra opção, Candace tenta subir até o sótão, mas para no meio do caminho. Phineas então aparece para Candace através de holograma perguntando o motivo pelo qual sua irmã ainda não pegou a caixa. Amedrontada, a ruiva pede para Phineas pegar a caixa que está cercada de teias de aranha. Como resposta, Phineas prova para a irmã que não pode resolver o problema e pergunta o que está acontecendo. Candace logo culpa as aranhas e completa dizendo que passou o dia todo tentando vencer seu medo. Mais uma vez, Phineas tenta usar a técnica de encorajar sua irmã, agora citando as vezes em que ela o ajudou a salvar o Klimpaloon, fez um passarinho parar de ciscar em casa e subiu no motor do Grande Desafiador Solar 3000. Vendo que seu irmão tem razão, a jovem começa a perceber que a missão não é tão difícil como ela pensa ser. Candace então pega um guarda-chuva para se proteger das aranhas e, depois de se assustar com uma bem dentro da caixa, finalmente toma posse do fusível. Feliz, Phineas agradece a sua irmã e sai de cena. Na central da A.D.O.R.O.B.O.L.I.N.H.O.S., Doofenshmirtz assume não ter gostado da ideia de condenar a Terra a um inverno eterno e resolve desfazer o plano de Rodney. Assim, inicia-se uma disputa entre os dois cientistas pelo controle da máquina até o terraço do prédio. Não muito longe dali, Monty elabora uma forma de chegar até o terraço sem ser percebido. Todavia, ele acaba sendo abordado pelo Doutor Diminutivo, que alega conseguir ter aprisionado todos os agentes da O.S.U.S.B.. De repente, para a surpresa de todos, Monograma aparece acompanhado de todos os agentes da Agência que haviam sido capturados pelos cientistas. Visto isso, mais uma vez uma briga entre os cientista da A.D.O.R.O.B.O.L.I.N.H.O.S. e os agentes secretos da O.S.U.S.B. toma conta da cena; até que finalmente Doutor Diminutivo e companhia definem se retirarem do recinto. Contente, Phineas volta para contar a Isabella que Candace conseguiu pegar o fusível. Porém, uma das presilhas se soltou do foguete, provocando uma mudança no posicionamento da máquina, o que poderia levar ao rompimento do planeta. Enquanto isso, na central do terraço da central da A.D.O.R.O.B.O.L.I.N.H.O.S., Doofenshmirtz e Rodney continuam a disputa pelo controle do inator; até que Rodney engana seu oponente e toma o controle para si, levando a Terra para ainda mais longe do Sol. Além disso, o cientista desabilita os botões de "reversão" e de "autodestruição" para que ninguém mexa no inator. Revoltado, Heinz apossa-se de um esfregão e volta a brigar com Rodney. Reconhecendo a boa ação de Doofenshmirtz, Monograma, Perry e Carl se unem a ele para tentar destruir a máquina. Durante a confusão, no Monte Danville, Phineas e seus amigos tentam mudar o posicionamento do foguete antes que Candace encaixe o fusível. Por sorte, no exato instante em que Candace encaixa o fusível, as crianças se penduram em uma corda fazendo peso ao foguete, que volta a sua posição de origem. Não vendo resultados expressivos, Phineas pede para que sua irmã leve os botões a potência máxima de forma devagar e constante, assim como a tartaruga da famosa fábula A Lebre e a Tartaruga. Logo, Candace faz o que seu irmão lhe aconselha, e, juntamente com a destruição do inator, a Terra parte com total velocidade em direção ao Sol. Candace tenta chegar ao controle para cessar o movimento do planeta, todavia acaba sendo impedida pela força contrária. De repente, a Terra para de se mover. Posteriormente, é revelado que Candace salvou o planeta soltando a tomada por acaso. No terraço da central da A.D.O.R.O.B.O.L.I.N.H.O.S., Monty detém Rodney enquanto Monograma agradece a Heinz por ele ter salvado o dia. Porém, com uma brincadeira boba, Doofenshmirtz ainda se mostra estar do lado mal. Posteriormente, o Coronel Contração pousa de helicóptero no terraço para dar os parabéns a Monograma pelo bom trabalho dele e para informar que, infelizmente, a O.S.U.S.B. não irá receber o seguro do aluguel do salão, o que derruba o orçamento e força seu fechamento. Carl logo sugere que Monograma abra uma agência nova, e, em seguida, atualiza-se que a marca O.S.U.S.B. e seu prédio estão disponíveis. Monograma então reabre a empresa e demite o Coronel Contração para reduzir os gastos. Após a saída de Contração, Carl devolve o bigode ao major. Entretanto, Francis revela ter bizarramente uma capacidade natural de produzir um bigode instantâneo. Contente, Carl dá as boas-vindas a Monograma. Enquanto Linda e Lawrence levavam Saul para fora da caverna, onde lá ele, aliviado, beijaria a terra; no quintal dos Flynn-Fletcher, Candace saía da cápsula, a qual posteriormente seria carregada pelo inator de Doofenshmirtz. Pouco tempo depois, Phineas e seus amigos aparecem para parabenizar Candace, que se orgulha não só de ter ajudado na salvação do planeta, como também de ter conseguido completar todos os deveres da lista feita por ela mesma quando tinha somente cinco anos de idade. Com a volta do verão, Buford sugere que todos voltem a cantar para o púbico mundial, como no início do dia. Transcrição Músicas *''Verão no Mundo Inteiro'' *''The Battle Hymn of the Republic'' *''Música de Acampamento do Irving'' *''Música Tema de Doof e Rinco'' (instrumental) *''Jingle do Palhaço Guloso'' (instrumental) *''A O.S.U.S.B. Vai Cair'' Galeria de Imagens Frases Tradicionais Já sei o que vamos fazer hoje Ué, cadê o Perry? Linha do "Meio Jovem" Nada. O que estão fazendo? Nada. Linha do Ferb Ah, aí está você, Perry Nada. Entrada de Perry para o esconderijo Nada. Jingle do Mal Uma Empresa do Malvado Doofenshmirtz! Eu te odeio Nada. Informações de Fundo *Buford quebra a quarta parede ao dizer que o episódio deve ser um especial, após ver Phineas discutindo com Candace. *A pirâmide que marca aparição em "Phineas e Ferb no Templo de Juatchadoon" reaparece. *Candace tem medo de aranhas, porém, ironicamente, é fã do Homem-Aranha. *Durante a canção Verão no Mundo Inteiro, Phineas, Ferb e seus amigos são vistos cantando em: **Parque de Danville **Londres, Inglaterra **Nova Orleães, Estados Unidos **Brasil **Coréia do Sul **Tóquio, Japão **Kuala Lumpur, Malásia **Paris, França **Templo de Juatchadoon **Singapura **Antártica **Millennium Park em Chicago, Estados Unidos **Castelo de Neuschwanstein, Alemanha **Alpes suíços **Itália **Canadá **Uluru, Austrália Informações de Produção *Este episódio estreou sem aviso prévio às 23 horas do dia 11 de Setembro de 2014 no Disney Channel Brasil, logo depois de uma exibição de Procurando Nemo. No entanto, a planilha oficial da programação do Disney Channel alertava o dia da estreia do episódio. Estreias Internacionais *14 de Junho de 2014 (Disney XD Espanha) *27 de Junho de 2014 (Disney Channel Espanha) *28 de Junho de 2014 (Disney XD Polônia) *29 de Junho de 2014 (Disney Channel Ásia e Portugal e Family Channel e Disney XD Canadá) *4 de Julho de 2014 (Disney Channel Israel) *11 de Julho de 2014 (Disney XD Alemanha) *13 de Julho de 2014 (Disney Channel América Latina) *17 de Julho de 2014 (Disney XD Reino Unido) *18 de Julho de 2014 (Disney XD América Latina) *8 de Agosto de 2014 (Disney Channel Japão) *12 de Agosto de 2014 (Disney Channel Rússia) *25 de Agosto de 2014 (Disney Channel Reino Unido) *26 de Setembro de 2014 (Disney Channel Escandinávia) Erros * Pode-se ver Rodney na segunda briga entre os agentes secretos e os cientistas do mal, o que é um erro, uma vez que ele estaria no terraço disputando o controle do inator com Doofenshmirtz. *Quando Monograma aparece com os agentes secretos recém-libertos, pode-se ver em um flash o agente porco na frente do agente ganso, o que é um erro, uma vez que o porco passou por trás do ganso para chegar ao outro lado. Continuidade *Baljeet menciona que Buford tem moldes em tamanho real de todos os seus amigos ("Dooforrinco"). *Phineas lembra Candace de quando ela o ajudou a salvar o Klimpaloon ("O Ultimato do Klimpaloon") e de quando subiu no motor do barco em Paris ("Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você"). *O amor de Candace por queijo-quente é citado outra vez ("Viagem no Corpo da Candace", "Terrível Trilogia de Terror dos Três Estados"). *As primas de Stacy e as versões japonesas de Phineas, Ferb e Candace voltam a aparecer ("Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você"). *Em todas as cenas da Terra, o maior edifício do mundo pode ser visto preso à Lua ("O Lado Doof da Lua"). Alusões *'The Beatles' - Durante a música Verão no Mundo Inteiro, Phineas, Ferb e seus amigos são vistos tocando no alto de um prédio em Londres, uma referência à última aparição dos Beatles. *'Doctor Who' - No concerto Verão no Mundo Inteiro, em Londres, Baljeet está vestido como o Décimo Primeiro Doutor, Phineas como o Décimo Doutor, Buford como o Sexto Doutor e Isabella como Rose Tyler em "The Doctor Dances". *'Caramelldansen' - Durante a passagem por Tóquio, onde todos estão dançando caramelldansen, pode-se ver um homem segurando uma placa escrita: "I ♥︎ Sweden" (Eu amo a Suécia), país que originou a dança. *'The Battle Hymn of the Republic' - É uma canção patriótica estadunidense composta por Julia Ward Howe em 1861. Ela é cantarolada pelos agentes animais enquanto o Major Monograma se despede da O.S.U.S.B.. *'Amor, Sublime Amor' - A abertura do 3º ato é uma referência à abertura do filme. *'O Senhor dos Anéis: A Sociedade do Anel' - Quando Monty e Perry se encontram com um grupo de capangas da A.D.O.R.O.B.O.L.I.N.H.O.S., Monty afirma que um dos capangas é um troglodita, assim como Boromir afirma em uma de suas linhas no filme. *'A Tartaruga e a Lebre' - Phineas orienta Candace a puxar as alavancas de forma "devagar e constante". Em seguida, Candace se lembra do coelho da fábula, fazendo com que Phineas grite para ela: "Como a tartaruga, como a tartaruga!". *'Bernardo e Bianca na Terra dos Cangurus' - Na Austrália, as roupas de Baljeet se assemelham às de Jake, personagem do filme. *'Team America: Detonando o Mundo' - A simulação de Buford se assemelha a abertura do filme. Trivialidades *Segundo episódio a ter a palavra "verão" no título ("Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você"). *Terceiro episódio de 45 minutos ("Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você", "Phineas e Ferb: Missão Marvel"). *Terceira aparição de Terry a Tartaruga. *Primeira e única aparição do Coronel Contração. *As roupas de inverno das crianças são as mesmas usadas em "Um Natal em Família com Phineas e Ferb". *Primeira vez que a boca de Peter, o Panda, é vista. *Nona vez que Perry não consegue derrotar Doofenshmirtz ("Nada Que Um Bom Susto Não Resolva", "Viva Doofânia", "Sinto Que Estamos Afundando", "Procurando Mary McGuffin", "Passeio de Tapete Mágico", "Phineas e Ferb O Filme: Através da 2ª Dimensão", "Cranius Maximus", "Uma Boa Virada"). *Rodney distrai Doofenshmirtz dizendo "Olha, um cavalo numa estante!" ("Que Crocada"). *Segundo episódio que Isabella não diz seu bordão "o que estão fazendo?" ("Cadê o Perry? (Segunda Parte)"). *Segundo episódio especial que Candace não canta ("Cadê o Perry? (Primeira Parte)"). *Terceiro episódio onde todas as canções são cantadas por um personagem em cena ("Vamos Reunir a Banda Outra Vez", "Montanha-Russa, O Musical!"). *Terceiro episódio a não incluir a abertura da série ("Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você", "Phineas e Ferb: Missão Marvel"). *Esse é o especial de 45 minutos com menos canções, somente três. *Ferb tem somente três linhas nesse episódio, tornando esse seu menor papel em uma especial de 45 minutos. *Primeira vez que uma celebridade não dubla seu personagem no programa. O personagem de Barack Obama foi dublado no original por Kevin Michael Richardson. *Primeira vez que Monty chama Agente P de "Perry". *Segunda vez que Carl chama Agente P de "Perry" ("Cadê o Perry? (Primeira Parte)"). *Segunda vez que a frase "Eu acho que meu biscoito da sorte estava certo" é dita ("Viva o Medo"). *Segundo especial onde ninguém diz "Ah, você está aí, Perry!" ("Cliptástico: O Top 10 Musical de Phineas e Ferb"). *Terceira vez que Carl usa o bigode de Major Monograma ("Atlântida", "Entre no Espírito"). *Quinta vez que Monograma é visto sem bigode ("Perry Põe Um Ovo", "Papai Robô", "Entre no Espírito", "Restos do Ornitorrinco"). *Primeiro episódio que Monty aparece e Vanessa não. *Segunda aparição da Montanha de Danville ("Separação de um Amigão Valentão"). *Algumas danças de Phineas durante a música Verão no Mundo Inteiro são semelhantes as que ele faz durante sua performance na música Ponteiras. *Alguns locais de "Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você" são reutilizados. *Terceiro episódio a se abrir com uma canção ("Dia das Abelhas", "Phineas e Ferb: Missão Marvel"). *Segunda vez que Doofenshmirtz observa a diferença entre um cientista do mal e um cientista maluco ("Norm à Solta"). *Segunda vez que alguém faz um vídeo que termina com a explosão da Terra ("Luzes, Candace, Ação"). *Terceira vez que Phineas grita com Candace ("Phineas e Ferb: O Verão Foi Feito Para Você", "Phineas e Ferb: Missão Marvel"). *[[Chad de "O Segredo do Sucesso" faz uma aparição no meio da multidão que assiste ao concerto. *É revelado que até então Candace tinha medo de aranhas. *Terceiro vez que Rodney faz um inizor ("Um Menino de Verdade", "Na Mosca"). *Terceira vez que Doofenshmirtz não tem uma resposta inteligente após receber um insulto de Rodney. ("Rodeio de Robôs", "Amor ao Primeiro Bite"). *Uma vaca é mostrada sendo carregada por uma tripulação novamente ("Uma Boa Virada"). Elenco *Fabrício Vila Verde como Phineas *Flávia Fontenelle como Candace *Gustavo Pereira como Ferb *Mariangela Cantú como Linda *Mário Cardoso como Lawrence *Samir Murad como Doofenshmirtz *Carlos Seidl como Major Monograma *Sérgio Muniz como Carl *Dee Bradley Baker como Perry *Bruna Laynes como Isabella *Luciano Monteiro como Baljeet *Ronalth Abreu como Buford *Hannah Buttel como Stacy *Matheus Perissé como Irving *Charles Emmanuel como Jeremy *Rodrigo Antas como Monty *Clécio Souto como Norm *Luiz Carlos Persy como Coronel Contração Referências en:Phineas and Ferb Save Summer pl: Fineasz i Ferb ratują lato Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 4ª Temporada Categoria:Especiais